


Mmm Busted (Continued)

by CrimsonKnightmare



Series: Busted [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagine blog. Continuation of Mmm Busted. Reader is chasing their paradise when they get busted.





	Mmm Busted (Continued)

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You hadn’t expected him back yet, you had been thinking about him and his sensual touch too much and needed to find paradise on your own or you were going to go nuts. You were working yourself, mind thinking about nothing but him, every stroke against your sweet spot had you seeing stars. Eyes closed laying spread on your shared bed. You were almost there, you could feel it. You moaned his name out when the door flew open.

**Gabriel Reyes (Reaper)**

        He’d be stunned at first before walking up to the bed with a smirk plastered on his face, pleased with his discovery.

        “Looks like someone couldn’t wait for me to get home, could they?” Gabe said looking at you laying there all plush and naked, his eyes roaming your nude form. A blush would creep up onto your cheeks. You’d been caught in the act but you knew this could work out a lot better than tending to your needs on your own. You smiled up at Gabriel before resuming your ministrations, desire written all over your face. You could see how this affected him. It made your body sing with delight.

        “Join me?” You moaned out, farther provoking the growing lust in Gabriel’s eyes.

        “Oh I will, but first, I want to watch you chase your release on your own.” Gabriel smiled, pulling a chair up beside the bed. He was going to watch you work yourself up into a shaking mess, and he was going to enjoy every second of it before claiming you.

**Jack Morrison (Soldier 76)**

        Jack stood there in the doorway, staring at your naked form. He’d walked into something he wasn’t sure he was exactly meant to see but damn did it make him happy to hear his name tumble so sinfully from your lips.

        “O-Oh Jack, welcome home…” You said looking up at him from your position on the bed. You hadn’t exactly meant for him to walk in on you. You hadn’t expected him home yet but here he was, still standing in the doorway his face a bright red. Coming to some sort of unspoken decision, he walked in and closed the door behind him. Jack walked up and sat on the edge of the bed.

        “You look so appealing laying there, love.” He said with a seductive smile. One of his hands trailing lightly down the side of your body making you shiver delightfully. His hand came to rest on your cheek as he leaned down to seal your lips with his own before leaning into your ear and whispering to you. “Mind if I help you?” His hot breath tickled your ear sending another wave of shivers through out your body. You were more than happy to accept. You craved his touch and he was most certainly willing to give you exactly what you wanted.


End file.
